


Joder, papá nos va a... Cállate

by Yeire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es capaz de dormir en toda la noche mientras su hermanito lo hace a pierna suelta, como un bebé. Menudo coñazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joder, papá nos va a... Cállate

**_ Joder, papá nos va a… Cállate _ **

 

No puede dormir, coño. No es algo antinatural, porque no duerme mucho normalmente, pero esta vez le jode más porque es la última noche que su hermano pasa con ellos, de motel en motel y circulando por carreteras secundarias, y el cabrón está ahí, durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras él se machaca los sesos pensando en que probablemente no vuelva a verle y John juega con sus pistolitas en la habitación de al lado, haciendo el menor ruido posible pero el suficiente para que Dean le escuche.

 

__

 

Desearía tener un café a mano. Son las cinco de la mañana y el silencio en la habitación contigua indica que John ya se ha dormido. Al contrario que él. Quedan tres horas para que salga el autobús del gilipollas de Sammy y todavía está pensando en cómo despedirse. O en si debería largarse y no ver esa puta cara de perro de sus despertares. Eso le jodería. A Sam. Le jodería que Dean no le despidiese. En el hotel o en la estación (aunque también le jodería que se despidiese en el hotel, visto lo visto). Pero qué coño. Se lo merece, por largarse. Que le jodan. Lo que le jode a él es que sabe que va a irse y va a volver antes de que salga el puto autobús porque _coño_ no dejaría que su hermano se fuese sin dedicarle una de sus mariconadas habituales.

 

__

 

Está jodido. Realmente está muy jodido cuando Sam se sienta en la cama y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, pregunta _“¿Dean?”_ con esa voz ronca que tiene. Es temprano, ni siquiera ha amanecido, así que no deben ser más de las seis. Y Dean todavía no se ha dormido _(hostias)_ a cuenta de la marcha de su hermanito. Coño con Sam.

 

Su _“qué quieres”_ suena demandante y brusco, y exige una respuesta porque queda poco para la hora y no va a ser agradable ahora si nunca lo ha sido.

 

Sam responde que _“nada”_ como si lo hiciera casualmente, pero Dean se da cuenta de que le ha jodido su respuesta y por eso no le quiere decir lo que coño fuera a decirle, así que se levanta de la cama y queda frente a la de su hermano. Sam le mira en la oscuridad y dice algo que suena como _“vete a la cama”_ , pero _oh, no, éste gilipollas no me va a tocar los huevos. “Qué quieres”_ repite, y esta vez suena aún más brusco. El bigardo medio alelado que es su hermano gruñe y en cinco minutos Dean está sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y ya están forcejeando y pegándose.

 

No sabe cómo, pocos minutos después de empezar, están frotándose el uno contra el otro, como animales, por encima de la ropa. Y, casi sin quererlo, los calzoncillos vuelan a un rincón de la habitación y están frotándose polla contra polla, piel contra piel. Sam le agarra de la nuca y, en menos de lo que se tarda en decir _joder_ están comiéndose la boca sin dejar de frotarse.

 

Hasta que dejan de hacerlo porque la mano de su hermano está sobre su polla y él no puede hacer otra cosa que gemir y morderle las orejas y los labios para ahogar los gritos que la mano callosa y grande de Sam le produce mientras embiste contra su ella.

 

Sam murmura algo que suena como _“Dean, papá nos va a…”_ pero le corta con un beso y de repente le está burbujeando el culo y sabe que se va a correr un rato antes de hacerlo.

 

Y se corre.

 

 **_ Fin _ **


End file.
